I Just Mined Gems - MCPS
'Intro' Sometimes (Oh, oh, ohh) Something beautiful happens in this world (Nedly) You don't know how to express yourself, so (And RedFurnace) You just gotta sing '(Red)' I just mined Gems (Ay) And it felt so great (Felt so great) The Ores let me put my pickaxe inside of them (them) I just mined ge-ay-ee-ems And I'll never go back (Never go back) To the not-havin'- gems days of the past 'Nedly' Have you ever mined gems? I have, it felt awesome (Yeah) It felt so good when I did it with my pick (Yeah) Some Ores let me do it, it literally just happened Mining gems should make a nice man out the meanest 'Dez' Never guess where I just came from, I mined Gems If I had to describe the feelin', it was the best When I mined those ores, dude, my pickaxe felt great And I called my friends right after my pickaxe was made 'Ice' Oh, hey, didn't see you there, guess what I just did? Mined Gems, like Diamond Ores, Emeralds and the rest (Was sure nice of Minecraft to let you do that thing) Nice of any mines ever (Now sing) 'Red' I just mined gems (Ay) And it felt so great (Felt so great) The Ores let me put my pickaxe inside of them (them) I wanna tell minecraftia 'Nedly' To be honest, I'm surprised I even succeeded to mine gems (Doesn't really make sense) But man, screw it (I ain't one to argue with a good thing) They could be my love ones (That good?) The best hour of mining fun 'Ice' I'm so overjoyed by some ores' ability to let me drill them 'Cause honestly, I'd mined gems with a Hoe and a shovel With that in mind, a soft, nice-smellin' gems' better Plus I mined it in my jeans and my blue clean sweaters 'Red' So this one's dedicated to them Picks That let us slam around while using them If you're brokes or new, whether pro or lame We wanna thank you all for lettin' us mine you 'Everyone' (Ned): An Enderman took my house blocks (Red): Doesn't matter, mine gems (Ned): But I raged the whole time (Red): Doesn't matter, mine gems (Ice): I think they'll be coming back (Red): Doesn't matter, mine gems (Dez): Herobrine then came in (Red): Still counts 'Red' I just mined gems (Ay) And it's like Deja vu (Deja vu) So if you mined gems in the last thirty minutes Then you qualified to sing with me 'Everybody' (Red): I just mined ge-e-ems (Ned): Everybody sing (Red): And it felt so great (Dez): We all mined ores (Red): The Ores let me put my pickaxe inside of them 'Red only' I just mined ge-ay-ee-ems (I just mined gems) And I'll never go back (Never go back) To the not-havin'-gems days of the past The End That's the end of the song, if you want to suggest a song for any of us to sing or say that you've enjoyed, go in that comment link below and make your feedbacks. Thank you Category:MCPS Season 3 Category:MCPS